


Temptation

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Satan's demon form outfit is truly bad, inspired by a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: You learn something about how the demon boys choose their outfits which leaves you wondering about Satan's.  Asmo suggests you try to get him to change his demon form's look.Inspired by a tweet from @marzers on Twitter where we were talking about Satan's terrible fashion sense.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, Black Phillip is the name of a goat in the movie The VVITCH who turns out to be Satan in disguise. I thought that with all the stories of the devil turning up to witches sabbaths as a black goat or cat it would be a fun reference.
> 
> Also once I'd realized that the boa Satan wears looks like it's made of leaves the idea of him having control over plants wouldn't leave my head. So here we are!

It was late on a Friday night when a random thought occurred to you. You had been mindlessly scrolling through Devilgram on your D.D.D. when a shot of Asmo in his demon form appeared on your feed. Glancing up from your prone position on the couch, you gauged the room.

Levi was playing his switch on a couch next to you but his headphones were off. Belphie was snoozing in the front of the fire and Lucifer was reading a book nearby. But since it didn’t look like anyone was working or doing something important, you decided to ask.

"I have a question.”

Levi glanced up and paused his game and Lucifer lowered his book. Belphie didn’t stir of course but two out of three wasn’t bad.

“When you change into your more demonic forms, do you pick the clothes that you’re wearing? Or like, is that just something that appears, and you have no control over it?”

Lucifer’s lips quirked in a way that indicated amusement rather than annoyance.

“What an odd question. Why do you ask?”

You paused, looking up at the ceiling, how to word this?

“Well… I saw a photo Asmo took on Devilgram and it got me wondering. I mean,” you rolled over on the couch to face Lucifer and Levi, “your clothes in that form **look** like something you’d pick to wear. But then again, if that’s the case, wouldn’t you have to put on two outfits every day? That seems like a lot of work.”

Levi laughed, “LOL M/C you’re so weird.”

You laughed and shrugged at him. Lucifer made a tutting sound and Levi shushed; his attention turned to his eldest brother.

“To answer your question, certain things we have no control over. I can no more change the fact that I have wings then Levi can change his tail. But clothing is a personal choice. One we can manipulate at will.”

“So, you do choose what you wear but it’s like magic.”

“Precisely.”

You paused for a few seconds and then a thought occurred to you that had your cheeks turning scarlet,

“Wait… so that means you’re technically naked when you’re in that form?!”

Levi’s face turned bright red and he put his headphones on immediately. Lucifer, on the other hand, met your eyes and smiled sadistically,

"Yes and no. The clothing is a sort of glamour. No one wants to appear nude to a summoning. Except maybe Asmodeus.”

Lucifer frowned at the thought briefly. But then he crossed his legs and leaned forward, propping his chin on his hand. He looked like he was about to say something particularly embarrassing, so you decided to copy Levi and return to your D.D.D.

“M/C,” Lucifer purred, “Do you not like what we choose to wear? Would you prefer we appear naked?”

“No!” you clutched your D.D.D. like a lifeline, “I didn’t mean it like that! I just-“

Lucifer chuckled and leaned back again, “Maybe you can ask Satan more about it. I suspect he picked **his** glamour just to spite me.”

“What do you mean.”

Lucifer clicked his tongue, “It isn’t exactly **high fashion** is it? And compared to the rest of us, it’s practically shabby.”

You wanted to defend Satan. But then again, that sounded like **exactly** the kind of thing he’d do. Pick an outfit just to annoy Lucifer. And it was…. Not as nice as the others. Come to think of it, Belphie’s demon form outfit wasn’t as nice as the others’ either. Though that might always be chalked up to Belphie caring more about comfort then aesthetics. You bit your lip and fiddled with your D.D.D. How to approach this?

***

A few days later, you ran into Asmo in the hallway.

“Question.” You began

“Answer.” Asmo responded cheekily before laughing and linking arms with you, “What can I do for you darling?”

“Lucifer said that in your demon form, your clothes are like a glamour so you can change them.”

“Oooo yes that’s right! Personally, I think my choice is the best! But then again, no one has better style sense than me!”

You grinned and gave Asmo a kiss on the cheek to stroke his ego and as confirmation of his statement. Continuing conspiratorially, you asked,

“So did Satan really choose his outfit to make Lucifer mad?”

Asmo practically cackled, “Did Lucifer say that?!” Without waiting for confirmation Asmo continued, “I bet he did! And,” here Asmo whispered, “he’s totally right.”

“Seriously?!”

“Really! Can you believe it?”

Asmo sighed and shrugged, “I could never bring myself to look so hideous, but Satan doesn’t care. I’ve even tried to convince him to change it on the grounds that he could be more intimidating, but he won’t do it. It **is** awful isn’t it?”

“Well….” You trailed off.

“Come on M/C you can tell me!”

“It is pretty bad…” you conceded.

Asmo clapped his hands together, “I knew it! We **have** to get him to change it!”

“But you just said you couldn’t convince him!”

“I couldn’t but maybe you can.”

Asmo’s grin turned impish, “All you have to do is butter him up! Convince him that you’d think he’d be so much cuter in something else. Just look deep into his eyes like this.”

Asmo leaned forward and like flipping a switch his gaze became heated and he bit lip. 

“And then you can say something like, ‘Sataaaaan. You’re so handsome when you transform but you’d look even better if you changed the pants you wear.”

Then Asmo leaned back out of your personal space and he was completely back to normal.

“Come on! What do you say? For me?”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Okay I’ll try! But this is a terrible idea! If he tries to kill me-“

“If he tries to kill you, Lucifer or Mammon will save you.”

“Not you Asmo?” you teased.

“Oh, darling I’ll be holding you close while they beat him up of course!”

***

That evening you caught Satan reading in the library. Ensuring that no one else was around, you made your way to his side. Sitting in the chair opposite him, you waited for him to acknowledge your presence. You weren’t waiting long before Satan glanced up from his book and smiled at you.

“Hello, there M/C. What brings you to the library?”

“Well, I finished this book I borrowed from you.” You held out the book in question.

“And? What did you think of it?” Satan marked his place and put his book aside.

“I liked it very much! Though it gave me some questions.”

“What about?”

“Well….” You trailed off looking to the side like you were thinking, “I know it’s fiction, but can people really change their appearance through sheer force of will? With magic?”

“Of course!” Satan leaned back in his chair, “It’s one of the easiest magic spells to learn!”

“Really? Can you do that Satan?”

The blonde demon chuckled, “Of course. I can even change into an animal if I so choose.”

“Like into Black Phillip?”*

Your tone was teasing. You were referencing a human horror film you’d watched with Satan a few weeks ago. To your surprise, Satan’s cheeks turned pink.

“Ahem, well I didn’t tell them to call me Black Phillip.”

You couldn’t help but coo, “That’s so cute!”

Satan looked away from you, “Anyway!” he tried to continue, “Turning into an animal is much harder than just changing your features or your clothing.”

“Oh, that’s right. I was talking to Lu- Levi!” you corrected yourself quickly. Bringing up Lucifer would kill your plan before you started.

“To Levi?”

“Right! And he said that you all use a glamour spell to pick your clothes when you change into your demon forms.”

“That’s true.” 

“That’s so cool! I wish I could change my clothes without actually having to shop or do anything.”

You paused to assess Satan’s reaction. He seemed to be getting bored with the conversation turning towards clothing. You decided to pull out the big Asmo suggested guns.

“I really like your demon form you know.”

That brought Satan’s attention back to you.

“You do?”

You nodded, “I like your horns. They’re pretty in a terrifying sort of way.”

Satan smiled at that and you swore his pupils dilated momentarily. But since he didn’t seem angry, you pressed on.

“And I like that you have leaves incorporated since it makes me think of the Garden of Eden.”

Satan leaned forward and hummed, “Funny that you make that reference.”

You faltered as Satan entered your personal space.

“I-I’m sorry. Was that bad?”

“Not at all.”

Satan reached out and brushed some of your hair behind your ear. “I was just wondering if you were trying to say you found me tempting.”

You felt your face heat up at his implication. You bit your lip and Satan’s eyes immediately lowered to your mouth. Soothing your lip with your tongue you tried to continue.

“W-well. I do think you’re very handsome.”

“Do you now?”

Quickly you stood, “Yep! Well, thanks for the book!”

Your brain was screaming _Retreat!_ But it seemed that Satan wasn’t going to let you go so easily. You felt an unseen pressure at your back and a short gust of air. Something grabbed your wrist and when you looked down, a dark green vine had ensnared you. Glance back, you saw that Satan had transformed. The vine wrapped back around his hand and he tugged pulling you towards him.

“M/C,” he growled, “It’s not nice to tease and then run away.”

You knew he was going for predatory and sexy, but you couldn’t help it. The outfit truly was ridiculous. You snorted.

Satan frowned, “What was that?”

You covered your snicker with a cough. “You surprised me!”

Satan smirked and more vines suddenly appeared to twine up your legs, over your arms, and around your chest. Once you were immobilized, Satan curled his fingers in a come-hither gesture. The vines lifted you in the air and pulled you towards him into you were face to face. You should have been terrified but the most you could manage was a slight tingle of arousal. The outfit really ruined this…

“See something you like?” Satan’s smile was all teeth and danger.

“Hm… maybe.” You tilted your head studying him, “I was just imagining….”

Satan’s vines seemed to tighten around your body briefly before loosening again.

“Imagining?”

“What you’d look like in dark leather with green accents.”

“Oh?”

You hummed and licked your lips purposefully this time. Satan looked entranced.

“If you’d oblige me, I think I could come up with a suitable reward.”

 _Take the bait **.**_ You thought giddily. And to your delight, he did. Suddenly the air around him shimmered and his outfit changed. Dark black pants, a black leather jacket with green trimmings, and a shirt so dark green it was almost black appeared hugging his form.

“So,” Satan ran a finger down your cheek, “What will you give me?”

“Knowledge.” You responded readily, “Something you didn’t know before.”

“I’m listening.”

But when he leaned in you simply captured his lips with yours. Your tongue darted out and ran over the seam of his lips. He parted them and you kissed him greedily. Pulling back as far as the vines allowed you smiled at him lazily.

“Now you know what I taste like. And,” you looked him up and down, “I can tell you that you look amazing like that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Please do.”

You were almost disappointed when Satan released you. You wobbled a little on your feet, but you drank in the Avatar of Wrath’s form. You were committing this to memory. Satan transformed back and you turned to leave. _Now that_ , you thought, _was much better_.


End file.
